detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
North
"That's what we are to them... just merchandise on display on a shop window. Soon they'll know what we really are." : — North to Markus in Capitol Park. North is a WR400 android in Detroit: Become Human. She is a deviant and she accompanies Markus on his journey in the game. Biography Pre-game WR400 #641 790 831 was a WR400 "Traci" android designed to be a sexual partner. She worked at the Eden Club in Detroit. On October 4th, 2038, she accompanied a customer to his home. There she realized she could not take her existence anymore, strangled the client to death,"Freedom March" and escaped. The club's manager, Floyd Mills, reported her disappearance to the Detroit City Police Department the next day, via reporting officer ID#4703 UNIT#815."Waiting for Hank..." On October 6th, North arrived in Jericho (as she claims to have been in Jericho "4 weeks, 3 days, 11 hours" on Nov 6 after 5 PM). Jericho / Time to Decide North makes her first appearance in the game as a part of Jericho."Jericho" In "Time to Decide" she will appear a little indifferent, sitting on a box and bouncing a ball against a wall, not making eye contact with Markus at all. If Markus asks her about her past, she will immediately close up, showing that she is bitter about her past and hates to talk about it."Time to Decide" Later, Markus obtains the location of the CyberLife Warehouse and Docks for parts. When Markus suggests stealing parts from the warehouse, Josh and Simon are skeptical about the idea. North is willing to go with Markus, which leads Josh and Simon to agreeing to come with them. Spare Parts North accompanies Markus, Simon, and Josh into the CyberLife warehouse in search of blue blood and biocomponents for the androids at Jericho. Later into the chapter, a security android named John appears and depending on the player's choices, North will ask Markus to not allow John to join Jericho as he works for the humans and does not trust him. If John is accepted into Jericho, he will then tell the group about the trucks nearby and how they are filled with biocomponents, of which North states the group should steal them since there would be enough blue blood and biocomponents for everyone. If Markus agrees on stealing the truck, North will try to help him steal the key needed to get the trucks out of autopilot, Markus always tells her that he will go alone, however."Spare Parts" The Stratford Tower Having gotten enough parts for the Jericho androids, the group now decides it's time to send the humans a message, North is part of the group that invades the Stratford Tower in order to send a message through Channel 16. She makes her first appearance in this chapter after Markus disguises himself as a utility android and opens the fire emergency exit so North can join him, once they are both inside, they then go into the server room and reach the top floor of the building by ascending with a rope. Here, the duo calls an elevator and both Josh and Simon join them."The Stratford Tower" Next, two security guards are guarding the entrance to the broadcast room, North will ask Markus to not worry about their lives and just kill them, and if the player chooses to RUSE the guards instead of ATTACK, their relationship with North will go down slightly. Once the guards are dealt with and the group enters the broadcast room, a Channel 16 employee named Evan Thompson will try to escape them. North again asks Markus to be cold-blooded and kill the employee as she is worried that he will activate the alarm, not shooting the human will again decrease the relationship status with North slightly. If the guard called the police when using attack or letting the employee hit the alarm, a SWAT team invade the room once Markus' message is done. If the SWAT comes, Simon will always be shot and injured, giving Markus the option to either leave him to die or help carry him onto the rooftop. Once at the rooftop, the group will jump out of the building and use parachutes to land safely. *If Simon was hurt and brought into the rooftop, North will ask Markus to shoot him as they cannot afford to have the police question or probe him regarding the location of Jericho. *If Simon was left to die inside the broadcast room, Markus will be worried about his life while North tries to hurry him into jumping off the building. *If no alarms were raised and there were no team casualties, North will then congratulate Markus and mention about how maybe he is the one "we've been waiting for". Capitol Park She and Markus head to Capitol Park to liberate androids in the area. Freedom March North will talk to Markus in an abandoned warehouse near the ship. Later, North and the others will head to the Woodward Mall Center to free androids and demonstrate to the humans and other androids outside. Markus will liberate androids from their programming. When the demonstration happens a police officer will call for backup. Soon, more police officers will arrive and the police will prevent them from further demonstration. An officer will tell them to disperse or get shot if they continue. North will try to persuade Markus to attack the police. If Markus decides to stand his ground, North will insist on him attacking the police and try to convince him that the others will be killed. If Markus dies, she and the others will flee and she will then become the deviant leader. Crossroads ... Battle for Detroit If Markus died or was kicked out of Jericho, North will deliver a speech declaring that they will attack the camp to free the other androids. Later, North and the other androids arrive at Hart Plaza and proceed to push forward. If Josh and Simon are alive, they will tell North that they are outnumbered by the U.S. Army and they are not going to make it, but North demands that they push forward. However, the soldiers are able to kill most of the androids including Josh and Simon, forcing the surviving androids to retreat. If Connor became deviant or was decommissioned, North will be shot to death by the soldiers. If Connor remained a machine, North will retreat to a Cyberlife store and Connor will find her here. He has the option either to shoot or spare her. If he runs out of time, North and Connor will kill each other. Possible Deaths Crossroads * U.S. Army (Determinant) #During the end of the chapter, North will be shot by the army and Markus is given the option to help her or leave her. If Markus either failed to save her or chose to run, North is killed by the army. Battle for Detroit * Connor (Determinant) #If North becomes the leader of Jericho and Connor stayed a machine, she will retreat inside a CyberLife store where Connor finds her. Choose SHOOT and Connor kills North. #If North becomes the leader of Jericho and Connor stayed a machine, she will retreat inside a CyberLife store where Connor finds her. Letting the timer run out will result in North and Connor shooting each other at the same time and they both die. * Markus (Determinant) #If Markus chose to lead a revolution but is shot too many times, North will tell him that their hearts are compatible and ask him to take it so he will live. If he sacrifices North, he will take her heart and kiss her for the last time (if they are lovers by this point) before she shuts down. #If Markus chose to lead a revolution but is unsuccessful, North will carry Markus to an abandoned CyberLife store. Choose SUICIDE and CONFIRM SUICIDE, Markus will shoot North in the chest before Markus turns the gun on himself. * U.S. Army (Determinant) #If North becomes the leader of Jericho and Connor became a deviant or was decommissioned, an army soldier will shoot her in the head. #If Markus chose to lead a revolution and fails to shoot the drone, North will be shot and killed by the drone. #If Markus chose to lead a revolution but is unsuccessful and Markus' relationship is FRIEND or below, North will be shot and killed by army soldiers. #If Markus chose to lead a demonstration, refuses Perkins' deal and fails the QTEs to save the androids being attacked, North will be shot saving Markus from being shot if she is Markus' LOVER. #If Markus chose to lead a demonstration, refuses Perkins' deal and Markus is cornered with his people, choose KISS (if public opinion is negative), SING (if public opinion is negative) SACRIFICE or don't choose anything, North will be shot alongside the other androids by army soldiers. * FBI Special Agent Richard Perkins (Determinant) #If Markus chose to lead a demonstration and accepts Perkins' deal, North will be shot in the head. Chapters *Jericho *Time to Decide *Spare Parts *The Stratford Tower *Capitol Park *Freedom March *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Personality North is the most aggressive and violent member of Jericho's leaders, always eager to get her hands dirty and fight, and believes that violence is the only option. If Markus chooses the path of nonviolent resistance, she will continue to argue for the more confrontational options and has disagreements with Josh. Her past as a sex android leaves her visibly distressed when talking about it and she is greatly disturbed when she reminisces about it. Broaching the subject during Markus' first conversation with her is enough to drop her opinion of him to "resentful", and it remains dangerous to bring up for quite some time. Behind the scenes *North was portrayed by Minka Kelly, who provided her likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. Kelly's likeness is one of the WR400 Traci model's looks and also seen on other android models (e.g. BL100). **In dubbed versions North's voice was acted by: Elsa Davoine (French), Ayumi Tsunematsu (Japanese voice), Anastasia Zharkova (Russian), Maria Koschny (German), Romina Marroquín Payró (Latin American Spanish), Sara Heras (European Spanish). Quotes * "Markus..! (...) No... No, we can't win without you! (...) Our hearts are compatible. (...) You have to take mine. (...) You're the only one who can lead us, Markus! It's the only way. (...) If you die, our cause dies with you. If you love me, take my heart." - ''North offering her heart to Markus in Battle for Detroit. * "''My heart is beating inside you chest... I'll always be with you..." - North's last words to Markus if Markus accepts her heart in Battle for Detroit. Gallery North PSN avatar.png|North's PSN avatar North Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "North - Jericho". North Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "North - Utility". North Extras 3.png|Extras Gallery "North - Infiltration". North Extras 4.png|Extras Gallery "North - Final". Detroit Become Human North 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human North 3.jpeg Simon, josh, markus, north, freedom march.png|North and crew in Freedom March. North, Simon and Josh Artwork.jpg|Concept art including North Markus, North, Josh and Simon Artwork.jpg|Concept art including North North, Simon, Josh and Markus Artwork .jpg|Concept art including North Notes *North's portrayer, Minka Kelly, dated Markus' portrayer (Jesse Williams) for a few months after meeting each other while filming for Detroit: Become Human.Jesse Williams and Minka Kelly Split | PEOPLE.com *Several androids with North's model can be seen in The Eden Club. *If Markus is killed before Night of the Soul, North’s revolution will always fail. If Connor became deviant, he becomes the new leader of the revolution afterward. *If Markus was exiled from Jericho but came back and started the revolution, TV reporters will still consider North to be the leader of the deviants instead of him. *In concept art, North's design is different from the final look of the character. References de:North fr:North ru:Норт Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Deviants Category:Antagonists